


A Mutually Beneficial Arrangment

by HawthorneWhisperer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthorneWhisperer/pseuds/HawthorneWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck buddies with feelings, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutually Beneficial Arrangment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienor_woods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienor_woods/gifts).



> A teeny little birthday fic for one of my nearest and dearest.

_Clarke Griffin  
_

_9:32pm_

_Today is the worst_

_Clarke Griffin_

_9:33pm_

_Don’t ever become a doctor_

_Bellamy Blake_

_9:33pm_

_Too late_

_Clarke Griffin_

_9:33pm_

_Nobody ever bleeds all over a history PhD though_

_Bellamy Blake_

_9:33pm_

_That’s what we want you to think._

_Clarke Griffin_

_9:33pm_

_It it okay if I come over after my shift?_

_Bellamy Blake_

_9:34pm_

_When are you done?_

_Clarke Griffin_

_9:34pm_

_10 assuming nobody comes in between now and then._

_Bellamy Blake_

_9:34pm_

_I’ll be here_

 

Clarke set her phone back in her locker and headed back into the emergency room, praying that her scrubs would make it through the rest of the shift.  She’d already gone through two protective aprons, one because of vomit and then another because of blood, and she felt disgusting. Nothing had landed on her skin, but she would have to ask Bellamy if she could shower at his place before they had sex.

It wasn’t particularly romantic, but then again, neither were they.  It started as a supremely clinical arrangement— they were friends, they were both great at sex, and neither of them were currently getting any.  Clarke needed the stress relief from working in the ER and he needed a break from working on his dissertation, they trusted each other, and once they gave it a shot, the sex was phenomenal.  So it became a semi-standing thing, where she’d text him close to the end of her shift or he would stop by her apartment, they’d fuck, and then they’d go back to their lives, slightly more relaxed than before.

She found Jackson and talked him through the remaining patients, scribbled some notes in her charts, and then climbed into her car.  Bellamy lived conveniently close to the hospital, and he’d given her a key last month to make their arrangement easier, so she was over to his place before the clock in her car ticked over to 10:15.

“Bellamy?” she called, toeing off her shoes.  He usually came to the door when he heard her key, but this time he was nowhere to be found.  She pulled her scrub top off as she walked through his apartment and balled it up.  “Bellamy?”

“In here,” he yelled, and she followed his voice through his bedroom and into the master bath.

She came up short at the sight of him running a bath with a big glass of red wine perched on the counter.  “Treating yourself?” she asked archly.  She probably should have been a little embarrassed to be seen in nothing but her scrub bottoms and bra like she lived there, but she wasn’t— that was just how they were.  Easy; comfortable.

“I thought you might like a bath,” he said a little nervously.  “Or did I cross a fuck-buddy line?”

Clarke marched into the bathroom and kissed him soundly.  “Probably, but I don’t care.  You’re amazing.”  She tossed her top in the corner and started picking at the knot in the waistband.  

Bellamy leaned over and kissed the top of her head.  “I’ll be in my office.”

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To…give you some space?”

Clarke stepped out of her scrubs and tugged at the hem of his shirt.  “Off.  Come on, join me.”

He smiled, slow and knowing, and nodded.  “I’ll go get myself a glass of wine.”

Clarke was already naked and soaking in the hot water when Bellamy came back and stripped.  She watched him out of the corner of her eye and took a sip of wine.  She knew his body intimately, of course.  They both did, after months of sex, but this felt different, as her eyes traced the planes of his chest and down his flat stomach. This was the first time they’d been naked together without sex as the goal, which now that she thought about it, should make her nervous.

But it didn’t.

Clarke was good at sex, but this sort of closeness?  Not so much.   After Finn, she’d put up so many walls it was hard to bring them down.  Lexa had tried, but in the end, Clarke just couldn’t let them go.  She’d switched to casual sex after that, and Bellamy was the first person she’d been with more than once in the year since things with Lexa imploded.

So something like this should be sending her into panic mode, but instead she just wanted him to hurry up and get in.  She leaned forward and he settled into the tub behind her, banding his arms around her chest.  Clarke leaned back and sighed happily.  She took another sip of wine and focused on the way the alcohol seemed to crawl through her body, relaxing her muscles as it went.  Bellamy’s breath tickled her ear, and she felt him take a sip of his own wine.

“How was your day?” she asked and closed her eyes.  Bellamy shrugged and the water rippled.  “Did you finish the chapter?”

“Mostly.  It’s shit, though.”

“You always say that, and your advisor always loves them.”

He chuckled and took another drink.  “How awful was your day?”

“Could have been worse.  No one died, at least.  Just a lot of chaos and carnage.”  

Bellamy trailed his fingers down her forearms.  “Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”  She brought her wine glass to her lips again and shifted so his body encased her more snugly.  “This is perfect, though.  Thanks.”

Bellamy kissed her shoulder softly.  “You’re welcome.  Thought you might need it.”

“I did.”  They lapsed into a comfortable silence for several long moments and Clarke rested her head against his shoulder.  “This is changing, isn’t it?  What we are?”

She heard him swallow near her ear.  “Is that— is that a bad thing?”

“I don’t think so.  This feels…right.”

“It does, doesn’t it?”  She could hear the smile in his voice, and she smiled too.

“It does,” she confirmed, and melted against him.  The water was warm and his arms were around her, and she was happy.


End file.
